Revenge Requiem
by BenderoftheStorm
Summary: Aang is dead,killed in Ba Sing Se on that fateful night.Now,three and a half years later,Katara is finishing her training,and is ready to bring down the Fire Nation,once and for all.Team Avatar ago!But has the Fire Nation grown too powerful?  Zutara
1. Chapter 1: The General

**Chapter One: The General**

**Katara:**

Cold wind rushed through the flower's of the small garden. The moon gave a pale light to the exotic wild flower's, almost enhancing the rich colors and wild shapes of the plants. But flower's were not the only thing that filled the garden. Dozen's of hand picked apple tree's and berry filled bushes lined the square pathway around the garden, and dotted around the small pond that laid idly at the moment, the fish hiding along the smooth rock walls for protection for the night.

Another small gust of wild blew, rustling the plants once more, until it hit the back of the elaborate stone house that stood a few meters away from the garden. The house was quite large, many windows occupying each of it's sides, and decks jetting out from almost every one of the four floors. One particular deck door stood slightly ajar, the white curtain swaying in the wind that crept through the door opening.

This house belonged to a renown General, of the Fire Nation - one renown for the onslaught he would bring with no excuse. They say even the spirits couldn't count how many lives had been destroyed on the behalf of this man, but if there was one thing that was certain, it was that Fire Lord Ozai had been quite pleased with the advances they had made during the war - to conquer the world - with this man.

So pleased - in fact - that he had been given many opportunities to "up" his rank, as they say, and become leader of an even bigger force. But the General was reluctant to take his offer, reluctant…because he felt the power within him growing, the power to bring the Fire Lord to his knees, and rule the nation for himself. And one day, even rule the spirits. And if he were to carry out his plans, then staying in the position of a General would be best to keep his plan secrecy.

But as the full moon raged, and the ocean pounded against the sheer cliff on which the large house stood upon, the wind wasn't the only thing that was stirring and it certainly wasn't the only thing creeping. Climbing up the third story stairs, with much stealth and precision, was the one person that would bring retribution.

She was covered in thin black material, made in the ability to be light and easy to move in. From head to toe the material covered her body, long pants and sleeves, under a tunic, showed no skin from the neck down, and a mask was pulled over her tanned face and full head of mahogany hair. The only thing that showed, were her azure eyes. The material that covered her body was flexible, so no matter what sort of a fix she were to get herself into, she would have the ability to move freely, flow like the element she bended so well.

'_Free.' _She thought to herself. '_Free flowing, not weighed down, light.' _The word echoed in her mind. _Light_. It was a word often repeated to her, to be light - to be light of the mind, light of the heart, and light of the body. She was not to let anything from the outside world weigh her down.

A soft snore broke through her thoughts, and as she peeked through the bars of the railing at the top step, the large lump of what would be her next target laid in bed peacefully, his large chest rising slightly with every intake of breath.

'_For now._' She thought, a small grin playing across her face. But she immediately let her lips fall. '_Focus.'_

She moved cat-like, staying fairly low to the ground, without using her knees or hands to keep herself balanced. She kept her legs far apart, and moved in long, gracefully strides over the cool stone floor. As she neared the bed she noticed that not much furniture marked the room, only the enormous bed sitting pushed out against the wall near the open window, and a cistern of water sitting upon a small table.

She had now reached the edge of the bed, and glanced around carefully once more before standing straight. She turned her gaze to the General, and noticed another, smaller, body laying next to him - probably a concubine. Her lips instinctively upturned at the thought. She almost pitied women who stooped to the level of a pig's toy. _Almost_.

The General let out another soft snore, singling that he was far from aware of what was happening - or what was about to happen. She moved carelessly over to his side of the bed, not afraid to make all the noise that she pleased. The General let out a moan, and shifted, but his eyes remained closed, and his head lolled over on the other side of his pillow. Another hard step on the stone made him shift once more, and slit one eye slightly open. With a forcefully hand, he smacked his concubine upon the head, making her jump back to consciousness. She gave him a glance, but caught eye of the assassin in black before she could say anything in her defense. She sat up quickly, holding the covers over her chest. The General gave her a confused look, then followed the direction of her gaze.

"Great Agni." He muttered, trying to get into a sitting position. Her hand was already upon his neck, forcing him to lie flat on his back. "Please." he whispered. She let another smile come upon her lips, before using her free hand to bend the water out of the cistern on the table and slowly come to float inches above his head.

"Please," he said again, "who are you?"

The floating water slowly maneuvered itself into a tiny ball, then it started to stretch into a thin line. As it became longer and longer, two sides of the line came together, meeting to make a sharp, pointed, and highly dangerous, weapon. The General's eyes widen, and a small whimper escaped from his throat.

"Please," he said, with much more force than the two previous times, "I have done you no wrong!" The water was pulled down to rest upon the base of his throat, her hand no longer needed, for his fear kept him in place.

She bent her face close to his. "The Moon has come for her reckoning."


	2. Chapter 2: I Am

**Chapter Two: I Am**

**Katara:**

"_Katara…" Aang muttered. She held him close in her arms, doing what she could to shield him from the rain, as - steadily - she felt his heart rate decreasing through his tattered clothes. He closed his eyes once more, and Katara felt his skin shiver._

"_Aang?"_

_He said nothing._

"_Aang!" Katara shouted over the rain, slightly shaking him A tiny grunt escaped from his mouth, and Katara placed a hand on his forehead, the warmth was slowly seeping away. She gently laid him down on his stomach, in Appa's thick soft hair, which had been soaked by now. Katara pulled a string from around her neck, and revealed a small pointed bottle. She unscrewed the cap, and bended the water out of the trinket. It circled her palm, getting faster and faster as its tint started to change, and the water began to glow. It was sacred water from the spirit oasis in the North Pole, having special healing properties._

_She guided the water to the charred flesh of Aang's back, where Azula's lightning bolt had struck him mere minutes before. The water hovered on the surface for a moment, but then was soaked into his skin. As soon as the last of the spirit water was into his flesh, Aang started twitching uncontrollably, and the tattoo's on his body flickered intensely_

"_Katara, do something!" Sokka shouted from the saddle. Katara quickly turned Aang back over, trying to bend the water from his stomach. She felt it twist and knot in ways that she didn't want it to._

"_Katara!" Sokka shouted again._

"_I'm trying!" Katara answered. She placed her hands on either side of Aang's face, patting him lightly._

"_Aang!" _

"_Katara…" He muttered again._

"_Aang, you have to hold on for me, okay? You have to try." Katara told him, wondering how long it would take them to reach the nearest town._

"_I have always loved you…" Aang's voice had died down to barely a whispered._

"_Aang, Aang! You cant give up - you're the avatar! You have to try." Katara pleaded again._

"_I'm sorry…" _

Katara bolted up in her bed, large beads of sweat rolling over her temples and dotting her hairline. She heaved for air, but every time she breathed in, she could feel thick ash stick to the back of her throat - ash from the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se. The image of broken crystal and singed rock was ever present, and the smell of smoke filled her nostrils.

'_Control.'_ She thought to herself. She knew better than to let her emotions get the better of her.

'_When one falls to the whims of feelings, one loses all the sanity the mind has._' A familiar, low voice answered in her mind. Hama had once told her to let go of what happened that night in Ba Sing Se, she said that it was simply Destiny, working it's finger's into the fabric that we call our lives.

Aang died for a reason, even if it was hard to cope with. And he died knowing that he had changed lives, knowing that he had started change in the world, and that he had returned hope to the people. At least Katara hoped he had known that.

'_But was all that in vain? Was all he had done before his death for nothing?_' Katara thought. The world fell into ruin, like it had the first time Aang had left, but this time the truth of knowing that the Avatar would not return, fueled the Fire Nation's flames, literally. The world was left without hope, without a future, and without a savior.

Oddly enough, the Fire Nation didn't take advantage of the chance. The Water Tribes had prepared for the day the Fire Nation would bring it's full force to the North Pole once again, but the day never came. The Fire Nation continued to raid, and continued to capture bender's of the Earth and Water elements.

Some say that the Fire Nation does not believe the Avatar is dead, and that they think he will arise, as he did before. Other's say that the Fire Nation had lost the interest of conquering the world, and that all they want is to eliminate all other bending, but their own. But there are still a majority of those who believe that the Fire Nation is simply waiting.

'_But for what?_'

The Avatar had died, in her arms. There was no bringing him back, no healing his wound, no chance of redemption for those who had lost everything. Another image of Aang's broken body came to her, his clothes tattered into nothing, smudges of smoke making all of his body, blood seeping into Appa's soft fur…

Katara shook her head, trying to clear it. Hama's advice had helped her over the past three and a half years, she doubted it would fail her now.

As if on cue, a short knock sounded upon the door. Katara slid out of bed and looked over herself in the mirror, taking a towel and wiping the sweat from his face and smoothing out her hair.

"Katara-" Hama whispered, pushing the door open. "Oh, your up." Katara gave her a smile. Hama walked slowly over to the bed, and took a seat. Hama watched Katara as she filled the cistern next to her bed with water and dipped her hands into it. Warmth rushed into her fingers, flowing up her arms and shoulders.

"Easy now," Hama warned, "save your strength." There was a slight pause, but Katara knew that Hama had more to say. "What of the mission?" She whispered.

"Completed." Katara answered, taking a fresh towel and soaking it in the warm water, then rubbing it along her neck and jaw. She glanced at Hama, seeing her nod.

"Should I suspect a mourning bell for the young General Wu?" Hama asked, a slight smile coming across her face.

"And a visit to the Fire Lord." Katara replied, dipping the towel into the water once more. "The concubine will tell him everything."

Hama grinned. "Very good."

Katara continued to wipe her face, her skin soaking in the warmth that seemed to radiate from the water. But she began to slow, feeling a question immerge in her mind, one that she hadn't ever thought to ask Hama about.

"Well," Hama began, picking herself off of the bed, "just because your mission went as planned doesn't mean you get the day off." Hama stated, turning to wink at Katara. "Training will begin as usual. Breakfast meat is on the table, don't forget to eat before hand."

Hama turned to leave, walking as fast as a hunched over woman could. It surprised Katara that Hama could still bend and teach her the art of being an assassin, with Hama's health decreasing ever so slowly as time went on. But at the moment her health seemed to aid Katara, as she struggled over whether to ask Hama the looming question in her mind.

'_Why? What good would it do you? Why would it matter?_' She thought to herself. As she looked back at her own reflection, she noticed how much she had grown and changed over the past three and a half years. Her face had grown, her lips fuller, and her hair longer than it was. She had also thinned out, being about two inches taller, and stayed at a constant weigh, or not losing some.

'_Because you have to know._'

Katara turned quickly. "Hama?" The aging woman stopped in the door way and turned back to her student.

"What is it, child?"

"I was wondering if you've…ever…been in love?" Katara asked, her voice becoming softer with every word. Hama straighten as much as she could, only seeming slightly stricken by the question. Katara had to admit, she thought that Hama would give her no answer at all, but Hama slowly opened her mouth to speak.

"Love is something we are never meant to feel."

And with that Hama left the room. Katara sighed and turned back to the mirror, looking over herself again. For a seventeen year old, Katara seemed to have aged much quicker than she would have liked. But she knew that was because of the duty and responsibility that rested on her shoulders. It was her destiny to carry on Aang's mission, and defeat the Fire Lord. And if that meant crippling the Fire Nation by first removing it's finest, then she would do that.

But in another part of her mind she knew that she looked older because there was no hint of her youth, no laugh lines appeared on her tan skin, there was no child - like sparkle in her eye, no hint of excitement or joy. She lips were pursed in a straight line, as they usually were. She had been taught by Hama to show no emotion, to not give anyone reason to suspect her weak, or that she would have a weakness.

She was the Phantom of the Moon. She was emotionless. She wasn't a person, but a force, an entity. She had to act it.

Giving a sigh, Katara set down the towel on the night stand next to the cistern, and headed toward her closet, pulling out her short, shin length, pants and sleeve less tunic she usual wore when training. She slipped out of her light night gown and pulled on her training outfit.

Without anything else, she walked out of her room, and headed down the old stiff stairs of the old wooden inn. Katara wasn't sure how long the inn had stood on this piece of land, but she was sure that it was no less that eighty or ninty years of age. The wood of the house sounded noisily, no matter where you were, and in some parts the wood had fallen away all together. It was in their favor that only few people would stay at the inn at one time.

When guests were using the quarters of the second or third floor, Hama and Katara would play the roles of inn keeper and hired maid, even though Katara would do most of the cleaning whether there were guests or not. Hama would usually cook the meals, and Katara would serve the guests in what way they needed, whether it being making the beds, getting hot water for baths, or carrying their bags while shopping.

Katara quietly thanked the Spirits that no others were staying at the inn at the moment, her arms and legs being tired from intensified training in the past two weeks. Hama had warned Katara that training would be longer, and harder, but she never said why. It didn't matter anyway, Katara would do what she was told without complaint - another helpfully tool learned from Hama.

As she reached the bottom steps, smells of different flavors of meats reached her nose, the most predominant being seal.

_Seal? Where would Hama get seal from? _Katara asked herself. She turned the corner and walked slowly over to the large wooden table, an array of food sitting upon it. Among them, were pork, beef, melons of different colors, noodles of thin and think variety, and surely enough, lots of seal. Katara looked at it quizzically, then noticed a small piece of folded up paper sitting near the edge of the table. It was unopened, but the edges were tattered and ripped, showing a long journey.

Her finger's took the paper gingerly, and brought it close to her nose. As soon as it was within six inches of her face, she instantly pulled back, knowing the letter had been with the delivered meat. She quickly turned the paper over, seeing her name written in small, messy hand writing. Upon the top, left hand corner, was signed a familiar name, one that she suddenly sighed upon seeing.

With Love, Hakoda

Katara looked over the folded paper for a few more seconds, reminded of the last time she had seen her dad. It must have been two years by now, with all her training with Hama, and missions all over the Fire Nation, she hardly had any time to herself, much less time to visit family - or friends for that matter. She hadn't seen the gang, all together, since two weeks after Aang died.

She instantly threw the letter back down on the table, telling herself that she would read the letter later, and have some of the smoked seal before training this morning. She picked up a few pieces, and was heading out of the dining room without saying a word.

As she walked out of the inn, warm blades of grass moved under her feet, the softness bringing comfort to aching heels and toes. She moved quickly, champing the pieces of smoked seal in seconds while passing through the tree line of the forest that surrounded the inn. She looked at the green around her, and was never used to the beauty that she felt when she looked around.

The forest was very green, the color being amplified by the tiny rays of sunlight that streamed through the canopy above. Smalls dips and streams ran through the forest, and one edge ran along a short cliff, dividing the forest from the larger river that ran about seven miles from the inn. But there was one spot, where the cliff dipped down to create a cove, a cove infected with tree's, grass, wild flowers, and plenty of water for her bending. In short, this cove was the ultimate place for her training, and had been the spot where most of the action took place.

After some walking, Katara neared this cove, climbing over the dip and carefully side - stepping down the sharp incline. The only sound that meet her ears were the silent crashing of the deep blue waves, pounding against the shore as they created foam on the sand. It was the only smell as well, the salt laying thick upon her nose but it was crisp.

"Refreshing isn't it? To be so close to your element?" Hama's voice sounded behind her. Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, nodding at Hama's statement. She heard the noises of Hama's feet carrying her closer, and was aware of Hama's sudden presence next to her.

"I, although, have something different to teach you, today." Hama added. Katara slowly opened her eyes, giving Hama a glance. She simply nodded to Katara, and moved closer to the sea.

"The teaching of the mind, is just at important as the teaching of the body is. You have done far better with your bending, and sword play, than I thought you would, and at a much faster rate. Now, that you are one step from completing your training, there is one thing that you have yet learned."

"And what is that?"

"Resourcefulness."

Katara was suddenly confused. "You have taught be how to be resourceful when fighting and surviving-"

"Yes, but I have taught you that through pre - planning every step in which you will take on every mission, every detail - down to the last second, had been planned for you. So now, you will take an assignment, and plan your steps, as you go." Hama replied, turning to the right and walking down the shoreline a few feet.

"Hama, I really think-"

"Admiral Zhao is landing in the shipping port outside of Sozen, the Fire Nation's capital-"

"Impossible, he was killed in the North Pole." Katara countered.

Hama turned to her, "And apparently, I was left to rot in a prison." Their gaze locked, but Katara didn't mutter another word. And Hama continued. "Zhao is planning to reveal that his death was staged, and that he will be returning to sit once again, with Fire Lord Ozai." Hama turned from Katara again.

"You will intercept him, and make sure that he can not have another victorious return from the dead. Make sure that he body goes into the ground," Hama continued, suddenly turning back to look at Katara, "and that it stays there."

Katara nodded, and Hama walked slowly over to her, grasping her shoulders.

"How you do this, and when you do this will be planed by you. You may do this in whatever way you like, just make sure it gets done before dawn."

"I'm leaving tonight?" Katara asked, bewildered. She had never, ever, done more than more mission every few weeks. It completely drained her, and she wasn't feeling so great at the moment.

"As soon as you get ready."

Katara nodded quickly.

'_I am the Phantom of the Moon._'


	3. Chapter 3: Wildfire

"A women!" Ozai's furious voice echoed and stretched through the great hall, seeming to add to the velocity of his tone. The Fire Lord jumped out of his throne, and stomped down the series of stairs that raised him atleast ten feet over everyone.

The concubine in front of him tried to shrink back unsuccessfully into the guards that stood behind her. Tears were streaming down her face, but Ozai couldn't tell whether it was because of his fury, or because of the memory of the killing of General Wu. Probably the first.

Ozai stopped just behind the large wall of fire that seemed to engulf the poor, small girl. But he didn't have the mind to care. If what she was telling is true, then his anger could only raise from here.

"Are you telling me a _women_ is slowly dissembling my entire line of high ranking officers!" He yelled at her again. She flinched, but slowly raised her eyes to him.

"Yes, my Lord." She whispered.

"Impossible!" He countered. "A women would have neither the skill nor the wits to be a full pledged assassin." This 'Phantom' has killed more than thirty five of his officers. True, all of them were traitors, and he would have soon gotten rid of them anyhow, but this single person successfully killing off _his _men. He wouldn't have it. They would die by his hand, before any others.

"My Lord, I think it is quick clear what we are dealing with." A young adviser said from his left. Ozai didn't look at him. This man was nothing but superstitious. And of course the 'Phantom of the Moon' killed the adviser before him, so he fell in place to take the job.

Another reminder of how this supposed women was destroying his empire, made his fist roll up into tight balls.

"We are facing something we can not see." The man went on. Ozai turned on him.

"I am not in the mood for your superstitious games!" He couldn't even remember the mans name, but it matter little to him in the end. "You are a fool if you think the spirits have come to rage war on us. The spirits don't interfere with the affairs of humans."

"My Lord, you are right to say that a women is no match for our strength, therefore it must be a spirit." The man persisted. Ozai's patience with this man was growing thin - very thin.

"It was a women, I swear." The concubine suddenly shouted. "The look in her eyes, pure hatred and revenge. The way she moved was graceful, but even she couldn't match the spirits. And the way she talked, it was as if the spirits sent her." Ozai stopped at this, and relaxed. Something had entered his mind.

"A Waterbender, you said she was?" Ozai asked. The girls shoulders shrunk as his anger seem to melt away. _Seemed._

"Yes, my Lord." She answered. Ozai nodded.

"Kill her." He ordered. The eyes of the concubine suddenly widened, and she starting thrashing her body around wildly.

"No! Please! I can help you! Please!"

The two guards fought to drag her out of the hall, Ozai feeling no remorse in his body. He didn't feel anything but pure rage towards the women, no pity, or sorrow for her death sentence. Not today.

"Are you thinking the same thing I am, Father?"

Ozai turned sharply upon his heel to see the smiling face of his daughter, Azula.

"Azula, how long have you been standing there?" He snapped, perplexed by her obvious ignorance of his expectations of her, as the princess - which was to follow his instructions. And announcing oneself was high on his list.

"There could only be a few that would meet those classifications." Azula went on, ignoring her father. "I mean, there aren't many female Waterbenders as it is, but ones looking for revenge? The answer is clear as day."

"Then why don't you answer the question, Azula." The Fire Lord replied. He stalked back up the stairs to his golden throne, and shrunk into it, leaning his right temple upon two fingers. Azula stepped out from behind the column she had successfully hidden behind and walked up close to the wall of fire, which had gone down significantly in the last few moments.

Azula curtly looked around, eyeing the guards and advisers who were impatiently awaiting her proposal.

"Leave us." Ozai commanded, flicking his hand to the large double doors on the other side of the room. He knew that look from Azula, and he knew she wanted privacy to talk about future action taken upon this 'Phantom of the Moon.'

Every head respectfully nodded, and every pair of feet quickly shuffled down the hall, parting for Azula, and forming neat lines to exit the grand hall.

Azula waited to hear the bronze clang of the doors before taking a few more steps toward her father. Ozai relinquished the flames, and Azula took on the first few stairs. She stopped seven steps from him.

"My Lord, you and I both know that this is no doubt, work of the Water Tribes." Azula started. Ozai gave a short laugh.

"Azula, I am quite certain that my Father gave me the title Fire Lord for my smarts, I do believe those are the only beings who can Waterbed.."

"Except the Avatar." Azula said quickly. Ozai's face fell, but a tiny smirk spread across hers.

"Azula, I have no need to discuss the Avatar. He is dead, finished. It is done. We would know if this 'Phantom' were the Avatar."

"I was only expanding my thought range." Azula countered. "I do believe that the Water Tribes are apart of this."

"Indeed."

"So why hold the attack? Attack them now! We have the strength! Crush them like the inferiors they are-"

"Azula! Sometimes you forget your place." Ozai warned. Azula fell silent, but she stared hard at her father. "I have a reason for waiting this long. I will not forfeit it because of a little girl, she will slip up. She will be her own demise."

"She will spread hope through her people like wildfire." Azula commented. Ozai's mouth upturned in a grin.

"Interesting choice of words. If you say so, that's just what is to be done." Ozai answered. He suddenly remembered his earlier recognition, and it dawned upon him that Azula may the only person that who could affirm this.

"Azula, you have seen the Avatar's little 'gang', before you killed him correct?"

Azula looked puzzled at the question, but she hide it well behind her guarded eyes. "Yes, Father."

"There was a Waterbender that traveled with him, was there not?"

"Yes-" Azula suddenly showed recognition in her eyes, but it quickly turned to pure hatred. "She is the 'Phantom', she has to be."

"How skilled was she the last time you had an encounter with this girl?"

"It was three and a half years ago - when I killed the Avatar. She was pretty strong for a fourteen year old girl."

"Fourteen years old? That makes her what? Almost eighteen? Yes, I agree with you, Azula. I do believe this young women would have much to be angry about." Ozai said. Azula paced the steps, her hands firmly knotted behind her back.

"My Lord, she is no match for the power of the Fire Nation-"

"Apparently she is. Or have you forgotten the death tally that now hangs over our heads?" Ozai snapped. Azula didn't flinch or even stop pacing at his tone, she simply looked ahead deep it thought, the only sound for several long moments were the sound of her heels upon the stone floor.

"Let me finish her, Father." Azula suddenly said, turned on her heel to face him. Ozai looked her square in the face, a little enraged at her bluntness towards him, the _Fire Lord _of the _Fire Nation_. When he didn't answer she went on. "I took down the Avatar, the little child didn't stand a chance. This Waterbender will meet her match. I can do it, Father."

Ozai's anger subsided as he thought her words over. She _had_ killed the Avatar. A feat that had brought the Fire Nation supremacy over just about the rest of the world. How the world crumbled beneath them at the news of the Avatars death, how they begged for mercy then.

But Ozai had waited to strike the rest of the world, still holding the Earth Kingdom villages, and Ba Sing Se. He was now running his country from _two capitals, something even his father, Azulon, or his grandfather, Sozin, had failed to do. Even his older brother, Iroh, failed at his siege of Ba Sing Se. _

"_Azula, you really think you can finish her?" Ozai asked carefully. Azula smirked and nodded. "Very well." _

_A great smile of pleasure came across her face, and she turned to exit the hall, but Ozai was not done with her yet._

"_But let it be known, if you so much as hinder my plans in any way, you will wish you had Zuko's fate." _

_Azula's face fell, and she turned slowly make to her father._

"_What shall I do if I see Zuzu?" Azula asked. Ozai's head fell, and he now looked at her through slits._

"_If you see him, you know that to do." _

_The smile returned, but Azula's lips open once more._

"_And what of the Water Tribes? What should be done with them?" She voice stretched through the hall, and Ozai took a moment before answering, this time a wide grin set upon his mouth._

"_As you said, wildfire will set them aflame." _


	4. Chapter 4: Changes of Time

**Chapter 4:**** Changes of Time**

**Katara****: **

The water swirled and danced in the small pond. The pond laid thick with the falling vines of the single tree that stooped low over it, occasionally touching and disrupting the water's dance. But the water would go on, teaching the leaves its dance, even playing with the wind as its partner.

The man who stood beside the pool, however, did not think the graceful movements of the water were calm or friendly. For the man knew that this element was the enemy of his - this element would, if he weren't careful, be the death of him.

Katara smiled widely at this concept. She knew it was true, that the Admiral was truly afraid of the water, no matter how small of a pond it was, or how playful it seemed to be. This man had had experience with the element water, and quite a deadly one. How he had seemed to escape that fate still puzzled Katara, even as she sat in the shadows of the courtyard, and watched the man.

All he did was stand and stare, a plain expression upon his face. And she wondered what kinds of thoughts ran through his mind, and what kind of emotions coursed through his veins. She had an idea of course, that his mind was flooded with memories of the attempted seize of the North Pole. It, too, filled her thoughts.

Suddenly, Admiral Zhao made a quick movement with his wrist, and before Katara could blink, a stream of fire descended down upon the pool, steam lifting from its surface as the two elements meet. Katara froze, watching his movements and face even more closely now. But his mouth stayed in a hard line, and no other emotions played on his body.

"Did the Turtleducks snap at you?" A cool voice said to Zhao. A slim figure came through the steam, and stood next to Zhao, surveying the water of the pool.

"Oh. But there isn't any." She noticed with a mockingly, sad expression.

"What do you want, Azula? Don't you have business to attend to?" Zhao countered.

"No," She started, a truly sad expression on her face, before a smile sneaked onto it, "I leave in a few days for Ba Sing Se."

Zhao turned his head slightly at this. "Ba Sing Se? Has the Firelord finally decided to go through with his plans?"

"No, my Father is still just sitting upon his throne."

"It is treason to talk such way-"

"Oh, Zhao. With all the advances I've made for the Fire Nation, the Firelord would a fool for giving me up." Azula said reassuringly. Her tone sent shivers down Katara's spine, but Zhao simply glanced at her.

"What do you want?" He repeated. Azula smiled.

"To look at the Turtleducks." She replied.

"Don't toy with me Azula." Zhao answered calmly.

Azula eyed him. "You've changed, Zhao. But I'm sure your ridiculous ideas of the spirits are the same."

Zhao suddenly stiffened, and Katara tilted her head at his odd reaction. He stood there stiffly, not responding to Azula, which made her grin and nudge him.

"Maybe you haven't changed much after all. I mean, don't people change some after they some back from the dead?"

Zhao's head snapped toward her, an expression of disbelief on his face. Katara leaned forward immensely, catching Zhao's mouth slightly open in a frightening gesture. But Azula did not let him speak.

"Oh, but of course that's not what happened at all - you simply escaped the Avatar before he plundered you with that, _water_, monster. Which would _not_ contribute to your, shyness," Azula said in simple terms, "of the pond."

The Admirals face suddenly turned angry, and he gripped her shoulders, turning her to him. "Listen to me. You will learn to keep that forked tongue behind your teeth, and not speak of matters you know nothing of. What happened is none of your-"

"Now, there, is the Zhao I have come to know over the years. A temper that channels the element fire, and uses it - uses it for his own use."

Zhao looked at her a moment, his gripping softening but he did not let go. "What are you playing, Azula? What do you want from me?"

Azula shook her head. "Too many questions, but I'll answer yours, if you answer mine."

"No, Azula. Now go on your merry way and find some other man to shaken. Agni, knows that's what you like to do." Zhao said angrily, finally releasing her. Azula seemed to sadden at his comment, but Katara knew that this expression was only to fool him.

"Zhao," She said softly, "don't tell me that, now, is when you show your feelings." Zhao straightened, his eyebrows knitting together.

"My feelings? My feelings towards what-"

Azula suddenly reached out and gripped one side of his face. Zhao looked utterly confused at this action, but she spoke before he could pull away.

"I only enjoy playing you." She commented, suddenly releasing his face. His expression turned to pure hatred, but Azula leaned toward at pressed her lips to his cheek, stopping any retorts he might have had in mind. Zhao stepped out of her reach, it not seeming to phase Azula as much as it did him. Azula simply turned, and began down one of the dimly lit hallways leading away from the small pond.

Katara did not know what to think. What had gotten into Azula in the three and a half years that Katara had last saw her? She seemed much more sure of herself, and much more manipulating of others. In a matter of minutes, she had successfully gotten all the answers she need from Zhao, without getting him to actually answer.

Katara turned back toward Zhao, who was watching Azula as well. The angered expression on his face was now fading, and his mouth turned back into a hard line.

"Women." He muttered.

Katara had suddenly become reminded of her purpose here tonight. She was charged to kill this man, the man that had seemed shaken by the events of late. But Katara thought something that she knew should have never entered her mind. What if keeping this man alive aided her is the future? This man was weak of the mind, and easily dismantled. And he obviously had other worldly experiences with the spirits. He might, unknowingly, aid her in the end - give her information of the spirit world that would be vital.

_The Avatar is part of that same world. _Katara thought. Suddenly, her mission had changed right before her eyes, and Katara was slipping down the hallway after Azula. Zhao may not be her target anymore, but Azula was.

She was ready for Azula, she was certain of it. Hama will not be happy with her - no, not at all - but Katara knew what she was doing. She knew that killing Azula now, would benefit them more in the end. Azula had now pushed her way into top spot of Katara's hit list. And tonight, was the night that hit would be fulfilled.

Katara found herself discreetly making her way through the cascading hallways, that burrowed themselves deeper and deeper into the Fire Nation Fortress. But she left no signs, no footprints, no sounds - even being careful not the blow of the flickering lights with her speed.

She was moving effortlessly, stealthily, but quickly, placing her feet carefully upon the floor. Katara had to be precise.

She thought she had almost lost Azula, not hearing her breathing or heavy booted footsteps. Katara had hoped that the hunter had not become the hunted. But before her mind, or body, could rear itself into panic mood, Azula sharp, barking voice came from up ahead.

"Leave me." She snapped. Sounds of metal and wood came from before her, and Katara caught sight of three guards making their way towards her, carrying heavy spears and armor. She quickly ducked into a nock of the stone wall, a door standing tall behind her.

It wasn't long before the guards pasted by without so much as a glance into the small space, and even less time before Katara had returned to the hallway and took a sharp left after Azula. She suddenly cursed her rushing pace as she stumbled out into another courtyard, this one much larger and lined with stone. Katara quickly ducked behind the nearest column, praying to the Spirits that Azula had not seen her.

After waiting a few seconds as a precaution, Katara snuck a glance from around the column. Azula stood on the opposite end, punching and kicking large balls of blue fire against the walls. The moves were clumsy, and unreformed. This made Katara grin.

Her legs were sent into a hurry again, sprinting to the next column in the line. She eyed the small basin of small that stretched the distance of the courtyard. It would be enough water to handle Azula.

A loud shriek of aggravation came from Azula, as she round house kicked fire toward an unseen enemy.

_What is wrong with her? What has happened to her? _Katara thought with a quizzical look upon her face. Azula was not the same - not by any means.

She didn't have anymore time to waste.

She sprinted to the next column, only a few hundred feet away from Azula now. The closest she was going to get without being seen was the next column in line, then she would have to take her action. Would it be close enough? Could she move that quickly? Of course she could! She had killed dozens of Generals, Azula would be no different.

Without another thought, she closed the small gap between her and her striking point, crouching down and leaning her back against the column. She waited a moment, hearing Azula shout once more, then lifted her hand and curled her fingers downward. The water inside the basin immediately responded to her command, and started to rise.

_One. Two._

Katara hurled herself from behind the column, jumping over the basin and bringing her arms up over her head, commanding the water to rise above her in a wave. Then Her feet touched the floor and she fell onto one knee.

_Three._

She stuck her left arm out straight, keeping her right hand balled into a fist by her side. The water followed her outstretched hand, like an arrow, toward Azula's back. Azula had just caught the noise of the water, and turned her head slightly.

The water struck Azula's side, sending her back a few feet, much in a daze. Katara quickly jumped to her feet, re-gathering the water and sending it toward Azula a second time. But this time Azula would not be so easy fooled. The water was easily intercepted by the hand of blue flame, and before Katara could blink, a ball of fire was being shoot her way.

Katara swiftly ducked, running her fingers across the ground and bringing up the water that laid dormant there as she rose. She fisted her hands, brought them close together, then made a sharp flick with her wrist, sending the water straight at Azula's face. Azula crouched, the water flying over her head, and shot forward to hit Katara with her weight.

Both women fell to the ground, Katara rolling to the side of Azula. She quickly recovered, and sent sharp icicles at Azula. But she blocked them with her own hands, and spun a kick at Katara. Fire flew from her foot, but Katara was quick to move her hands across her body, creating a shield of water.

As the two elements clashed, steam arose. And neither one moved. As the steam slowly evaporated, the two opponents waited - both in defensive positions.

"Well, never did I think my own prey would come to me like this. So _you_ are the 'Phantom of the Moon'. I must say, your not as impressive as I thought you would be." Azula sneered. Katara didn't take offense to her words, for Azula wasn't quite what Katara expected either.

"I guess we both have changed, Azula." Katara replied.

"Yes, Katara, I think we have." Azula responded, then laughed as she saw Katara stiffen at her name. "I know exactly who you are."

"Then you should also know that you don't much longer." Katara answered.

Katara quickly bended the water behind Azula, bringing it down over her head and encasing her. Azula balled herself into a protective shell, a pale light coming through the water that turned to ice. Suddenly, the ice shattered, bits of fire coming through and Azula launched herself backwards. She spun through the air, and landed with her arms extended in Katara's direction.

"I think I better correct you." Azula said.

Katara was engulfed in rising flames as Azula sent a steady stream of fire toward her. She swiftly moved her hands in circles, bringing all the water she could muster to her feet. Katara jumped up, the water catching her and driving her through the flames, turning into ice. She rode the ice away from her enemy, but was thrown from it when a sudden ball of blue fire broke the ice in front of her. Katara landed in a heap, striking her right shoulder upon the ground rather hard.

Another blaze of orange landed beside her head, making Katara quickly roll to her side, and get to her feet. She rose her hands over the ground, bending water as she watched Azula's movements carefully. Her finger tips were glowing blue, and her eyes were narrow slits as she watched Katara. Katara quickly jumped forward, sending two long streams of water toward Azula. One reached her first, catching her legs and knocking her to the ground. Azula rolled, the second coming toward her. Katara bent her knees, willing the water to flow towards the ground.

But Azula rolled again, this time under the stream of water completely. This was exactly what Azula wanted, for what Katara hadn't noticed under the gleam of her Waterbending, were the starts of the lightening that now was being sent at Katara from Azula's finger tips, as Azula got up on her knees. Both knelt on the ground, before each other.

Except now, coming straight for Katara, was a bolt of blue lightening. She could not bend against lightening, the water would just absorb it. And from her position and the position of the lightening, she knew that even if she managed to get out of the way of the main bolt, the electricity from it would still reach her.

She had no other choice, than to take the bolt head up, and pray that, by some will of the Spirits, she made it out alive. Katara closed her eyes, her eyelids still lighting up blue as the bolt came closer and closer to her.

Then, it hit her.


End file.
